


Good Morning and Good Luck

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Good Morning and Good Luck

Neither one of you had meant for this to happen. There were rules against it. And for good reason. But that didn’t stop you from waking up in Rafael’s bed on more than one occasion. He was your mentor and apparently also your fuck buddy but also your accidental boyfriend.

You quietly slipped yourself out of Rafael’s grasp and checked your phone. You had just graduated from law school and your first case was going to trial in a couple hours. You had spent the majority of the last three years interning at the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office and specifically with Rafael for the last year.

He had been a guest speaker during your first year of law school and you, being the overly ambitious person you are, stopped him before he left and asked about possible internships or some job shadowing opportunities. He was a little off-putting at first, but he was willing to help anyone who was eager to learn. He handed you his business card and told you to call his office the following week. After that, you only saw him in passing around the office or at the courthouse, but he would always make sure he said hello.

When you finally got assigned to work more closely with him in your third year, you were excited. You followed his cases as if he were a celebrity or something else of that caliber. Everyone in the office kept their distance from him because of what some called “unorthodox methods” of getting a conviction, but they were really just scared of a guy who let a defendant choke him with his own belt on the first day.

Some late nights working on cases and making food runs led to some accidental making out on the couch in his office, which led to good luck oral before big cases, which then led to staying the night at his apartment a few times a week. The ethical side of the situation is what really made you feel guilty. Rafael was very good in bed and he had made your body do things that you didn’t know were possible. Fuck ethics.

According to your phone, you still had two more hours until your alarm would go off. You tried to force yourself back to sleep, but you couldn’t. Should you look over the case a final time and run through your opening statement and line of questioning again? Should you take a Melatonin and try to go back to sleep? Should you wander around the neighborhood in search of a bar? Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling sheets and a big, strong, hairy arm grabbing you and pulling you into its owner’s side.

“Try to get some more sleep, cariño. You won’t regret it,” Rafael said sleepily.

“I’d like to, Mr. Barba, but I’m nervous.”

“(Y/N), please call me Rafael. We’re a little past formalities at this point.”

“Rafael, how do you do it?” you asked with a yawn.

“Do what?”

“Sleep the night before a big case.”

“As of late, I’ve been sleeping with you, so that helps.” His fingers lazily drew patterns on your stomach and sides.

“I’m being serious.”

“I am too. Now please, go back to sleep.”

You laid there in the quiet and listened as his breathing grew heavy. He was out like a light and probably wouldn’t remember being up and talking. You got lost in your thoughts and drifted off into a light sleep.

When you woke up, you didn’t feel Rafael next to you. Then it hit you. His tongue was swirling in different directions all across your nether region. He stayed far away from your clit. It was disorienting enough trying to wake up let alone with a magical tongue on and in you. You rolled over onto your back, trying to open yourself up to more of him and to move him to where you needed him most, but he remained strong. He inserted one finger, then two, and curled them up to hit you g-spot perfectly. He finally danced his tongue around your clit while also pressing soft kisses to it as he continued working your insides. He kept going until you weren’t sure if you were about to come or pee from morning bladder.

“Rafael, I’m-“ was all you could manage before your body was wracked with an orgasm and God knows what else that was spewing from your undercarriage. Rafael looked up at you in horror.

“Oh my God, Raf. I’m so sorry. I’ll buy you new sheets,” you began.

He placed kisses along your body as he moved up next to you.

“It’s okay, cariño. Things like that happen. It’s completely normal.”

“It’s normal to wet the bed in your 20s? Is that a Cuban thing?”

“No. But squirting is a woman thing. Contrary to popular belief, it happens.” He kissed your forehead and temple.

“I’ve never done that before. That was amazing!” you shouted.

“Now, are you feeling confident about court today?” he asked.

“Oh my god, yes! Although, I would prefer if you were there in the gallery so I had a familiar face to look to when I got nervous,” you said as you played with his fingers.

He chuckled a bit. “I was going to, but it looks like I have some laundry to do before I go to work. And if you don’t start getting ready now, you’ll be late.”

You smiled at him and kissed him one more time before getting out of bed and beginning your morning routine. When you finished, he had just brewed some coffee and pulled some muffins out of the oven. You had just enough time to sit at the kitchen bar and munch on a couple muffins before heading to court.

“(Y/N), you’re going to do great today. I promise.”

“I’m nervous though. Will you be in your office when I’m done?” you asked timidly.

“For a few minutes. I have court shortly after you get out. But if you need me, call me?”

“What if I don’t object when I should object?”

“You’re going to be fine. If you go to recess, call me. I’ll keep my phone turned up.”

“And if we don’t and the defense eats me alive?”

“You will be just fine, cariño. If there’s anything, just call me, okay?” He kissed your forehead and handed you your bag.

“Thanks, Rafael. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Knock ‘em dead, mi amor.”


End file.
